


VR

by deltau



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Romance, Shapeshifting, Smut, Vampires, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltau/pseuds/deltau
Summary: She wasn’t sure if the VR game was already starting. The goggles simply showed a view of her living room and Bonnibel’s face near her own inspecting the indicator lights on the sides.“I think so. Are you seeing a new landscape or not?”“No. I can still see you and my couch.”“Just me and the couch?” Bonnibel clarified.“Yeah, just you—wait a minute.” Marceline sat up in surprise as she noticed that her living room had changed.





	1. Chapter 1

Bonnibel had apparently took to heart her advice about apportioning her “personal pizza” to devote more time to recreation. Work and play was roughly at a 60-40 ratio now and that precious 40% seemed to be spent mostly with her.

The princess showed up at her door in pink shorts and a heavy white sweater, holding two pairs of VR goggles that she always wanted to try out. She excitedly grabbed one pair as they both settled on the rock hard couch. Bonnibel had squirmed in discomfort which elicited a light snicker from her.

“You seriously need to replace this old thing.” Bonnibel harrumphed as she set up the console for the VR game.

“I rarely sit on it and I don’t usually have guests. It’s strictly decor.” Marceline shrugged as she hovered next to the other girl.

“It’s because of this couch that you don’t have guests.” Bonnibel took the goggles from her hands to activate them before handing it back to her. 

“Nah, it’s mostly because I’m the Vampire Queen.” Marceline took the goggles and placed them over her eyes. “Uh, is this thing on already?”

She wasn’t sure if the VR game was already starting. The goggles simply showed a view of her living room and Bonnibel’s face near her own inspecting the indicator lights on the sides.

“I think so. Are you seeing a new landscape or not?”

“No. I can still see you and my couch.”

“Just me and the couch?” Bonnibel clarified.

“Yeah, just—wait a minute.” Marceline sat up in surprise as she noticed that her living room had changed. She looked around and saw that the wallpaper was replaced with dark wood paneling and the couch turned into a deep crimson chesterfield. The room looked much bigger. In the spot where her fridge would have stood was a black desk and a large office chair. A fireplace crackled at a spot across the room. When she looked up, the ceiling was higher and a glittering chandelier hung magnificently in the middle.

“Whoa. Where am I?”

She looked back to the couch where Bonnibel was. The candy monarch was wearing the violet dress Marceline loved on her. What surprised her more was the crown perched on her head, a larger and more ornate one compared to her princess crown, made of gold and adorned with large rubies. Marceline recognized it immediately as the ancient Vampire Queen crown which she knew was actually kept in some old vampire’s manor for safety and because she would never strut around and wear it. She wasn’t as comfortable with her royal title as Bonnibel was with hers.

Bonnibel stood up from the couch and came closer, still in the dress and crown.

“You’re in your own mind, Marcy.” She said with a delighted twinkle in her eye at her own creation. “Remember what we did with Simon’s crown? This is kind of like that, although I expect what you’re seeing now is more realistic than the crown’s landscape since you’re exploring your own brain.”

“My living room got pimped out.”

Marceline looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a dark suit. Apparently she was pimped out as well. Then she noticed a familiar crystal resting just on top of her tie.

“Holy shit, Bon.” She muttered. “I can actually control the Nightosphere amulet in this reality.”

“That’s so fascinating.” Bonnibel said breathlessly as her eyes glazed over to imagine what Marceline was seeing.

“But how do I know if my head hasn’t exploded into a disgusting mass of evil…”

“How about if I look at you?”

Before Marceline could say anything else, Bonnibel eagerly took the second pair of goggles and switched them on.

“Uh,” Marceline had to give it a thought. She expected that she wouldn’t like the intrusion for too long. “Okay, Bon. Just to check my face, okay?”

Bonnibel gave her the thumbs up and put on the goggles.

The first thing she saw was Marceline in the suit. She had never seen the vampire in the suit before and decided that she looked quite dashing, especially as she was indeed in control of the sinister necklace.

“You look… nice.” Bonnibel smiled and appraised her.

Marceline grinned devilishly which went with the whole outfit. “Yeah? You look beautiful yourself. But it’s really weird why you’re wearing my crown.”

Bonnibel noticed the violet dress she was wearing but was surprised about the crown.

“I never knew you had a crown, Marcy.” Said Bonnibel as she looked around for a mirror. “I want to see how it looks on me.”

“There’s a mirror upstairs,” she said pointing to the carpeted staircase which she guessed would lead to her room. There was a landing and a second set of stairs leading further up. Her trusty old ladder and the trap door were gone and she wondered how Bonnibel would get upstairs. Climb the ladder in the real world or up the staircase in this virtual reality?

To her surprise, the Bonnibel went up the virtual reality staircase one step at a time. The princess paused on the landing to look back at her. “Come on. Let’s explore your mind.”

Marceline balked. “Hey, I said you could only put on the goggles to check out my face!”

Bonnibel pouted. “But I really want to see your crown. Please, Marcy?”

Marceline hated the soft pleading tone Bonnibel was using. She sighed and closed her eyes, knowing she’d somehow regret her next words.

“Okay, Bonnie. But I’m not responsible for the stuff we’re about to see.” Marceline assented uncertainly. Who knew what else her mind had in store? But it was exactly that question that fueled both their curiosities. Judging from how her mind had crowned Bonnie (the new Vamp Queen?), the princess looked like she belonged there.

“Actually, you are responsible since this is your mind after all. But it’s mostly your subconscious,” Bonnibel explained, rather unhelpfully. It only contributed to Marceline’s growing hesitation.

“This is exactly the place where I don’t want you poking around, Bonnie,” Marceline grumbled but continued going up.

Bonnibel grabbed her hand as if to make sure that she’d stick around, which was kind of difficult not to do since she was practically stuck in her own mind all the damn time. But she held the small warm hand anyway.

“You’re with me to supervise so I don’t go too far,” Bonnibel reassured with a sidelong glance at her. If Marceline didn’t know any better, she’d say the girl was hesitant herself.

They reached the second floor and stopped to take in what they saw. Marceline’s room was gone. The whole place was illuminated by several chandeliers, smaller than the one downstairs. There was a wide corridor lined with identical, heavy oak doors, with four doors on either side. Marceline had the distinct feeling that opening these doors would take them to hundreds of memories, hundreds of years old, some of them too horrifying to recall, some too precious to forget, and some too private to share with anyone else.

“Honestly I was expecting to see a dark and scary place like the Nightosphere, but nice digs, Marcy. It looks better than my castle!” Bonnibel remarked and let go of her hand to venture down the corridor.

“Bonnie, wait! I don’t think I want you opening any doors.” The princess already had a hand on the first door on the left, but Marceline hurried to her side before she could twist it open.

“But—“

Marceline held her wrist. “I can’t let you, Bonnibel. I don’t even know for sure what’s behind these doors. Besides, this was a really bad idea,” she sighed. Caution outweighed curiosity now as the depth of her thoughts threatened to be exposed.

Some of those thoughts were definitely about the girl next to her. Their renewed closeness was to blame and she wasn’t going to allow another five hundred years to pass without Bonnibel in her life, even if she was immortal again. Especially because she was immortal again. The things the doors might reveal could destroy the fragile trust they’d built up for the past couple of years.

“Can we play some regular game where we kill candy zombies or something?” Marceline changed topic. She reached on top of Bonnibel’s head and took the crown. She held it up for Bonnibel to see so they could forego looking for a mirror. It weighed heavily in her hands, gleaming under the warm yellow light.

Bonnibel’s lips threatened to pout again but it disappeared when she saw the crown.

“It’s grander than my own,” Bonnibel observed. “How come I’m wearing it? Am I the new Vampire Queen in your subconscious? That’s improbable…” She wondered out loud as she traced a finger on the largest ruby.

“Man, I have no idea,” Marceline shrugged as an odd feeling washed over her. Perhaps it was because she was in her own mind and was consciously inhabiting it that she knew the answers would be behind the door that Bonnie tried to open. And she knew that whatever the answers were, they were for her eyes only.

“Well I like wearing it,” Bonnibel returned the crown on top of her head where Marceline’s mind had seen fit to place it. 

“Do you secretly wish you could control your dad’s amulet?” She eyed the gem on Marceline’s neck curiously, aware of its destructive powers which could hold the wearer captive if they lacked the mental fortitude.

Marceline was glad for the shift in Bonnibel’s attention and capitalized on it to lead them both downstairs where her decked out living room held no secrets. She took the princess’s hand, a gesture that became easier every time she did it. The other girl didn’t resist.

“Yeah, I guess.” Marceline answered as they descended. “Not just for the heck of controlling it, I think. It’s like if I get to control it, I can change how my dad thinks of me. Honestly, I don’t care about it that much anymore.”

They were downstairs again. Bonnibel’s eyes had a soft expression as she placed a hand on Marceline’s arm. “Didn’t you say that he was already okay with you not taking over the family business?”

“Well, that’s what he said. But he’s the Lord of Evil and I know he’ll come up with some plot again to convince me to join him in the Nightosphere. I’ve never seen him so happy the last time I visited, it was scary.” Marceline laughed. 

“So I guess I kinda do want to tap into that potential for evil just to get my dad off my case. It might be enough for him to see his only kid be capable of running the biz, even if I don’t actually take on any responsibility.”

“And you do look great in that suit,” Bonnibel added cheekily.

“You think so?” Marceline placed her hands on her hips, pleased at her own outfit.

“Uh huh. And you secretly like this dress on me, don’t you?” Bonnibel teased, noticing how particular Marceline’s mind was about her outfit.

Marceline huffed. “Secretly? I believe I already told you before that I liked how you looked in that dress.”

Bonnibel’s cheeks reddened. “Oh. I thought you were just being nice to me that time to persuade me to come with you to Simon’s.”

“I admit that, but I was still being honest when I said it,” Marceline explained with a smile.

The desk across the room caught her eye. She approached it with Bonnibel following closely. On its surface were an ‘inbox’ and ‘outbox’ in one corner, a quill and ink, papers neatly piled underneath what looked like a human skull used as a paperweight which Bonnibel was quick to examine. There was also a stack of leather bound books at the foot of the desk. Marceline picked up the one on top. Its spine read ‘Rules of Courtship’. Puzzlement set in.

“Is this supposed to be my house? Because I can’t imagine myself reading this crap,” she remarked in disbelief and started flipping through the pages, not really taking in the words.

“Marceline. I think you should take a look at this.” Bonnibel said quietly. She was sitting on the chair behind the desk and had sifted through the sheets of paper, a blank look on her face. Marceline went to her and looked over the other girl’s shoulder. It was a document entitled ‘Five Kingdoms Pact’.

Bonnibel pointed at a line on the bottom of the parchment. Below an ornate signature, the words read: Marceline Abadeer, Lord of Evil.

“What the hell,” Marceline muttered under her breath. “I’m starting to think this isn’t my own subconscious. There’s no way I would want to be Lord of Evil. I don’t even want to be the Vampire Queen!”

Bonnibel was too busy perusing the other sheets of parchment on the desk to answer. Another one made her pause, mouth slightly agape, before she shot a furtive glance at Marceline. The light from the fireplace in front of them illuminated Bonnibel’s face which had turned into a startling shade of red.

“Why are you blushing?” Marceline frowned as she took the parchment from the princess’s hands. It looked like a copy of the document her virtual self had apparently signed as it had the same heading. She went directly to the bottom of the page where she saw a familiarly prissy signature.

Bonnibel Abadeer, Queen of Ooo.

Marceline’s jaw fell open. Then, realizing that they were still in her own mind at the moment, a blush spread across her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Bonnibel started to ramble.

“You know I read a book once about human royal families and I remember it said there that it was human custom for the wife to adopt the husband’s last name upon marriage, and I couldn’t help but recall that quite useless bit of information at this, um, relevant, um, moment since apparently I’m—“

“The Queen of Ooo!” Marceline supplied hastily and dropped the parchment facedown on the desk. 

Whether this was really an accurate visual reproduction of her subconscious mind, she didn’t want to know, not right now that Bonnibel was in it and had already seen too much. Oddly enough, Marceline didn’t feel out of place here. It certainly felt like it was her own mind. Even the decor was something she would have picked. If she thought of it as something that could happen in the future, it somehow made sense to her.

“Bon, I’m taking the goggles off. I think you should too.” She said shortly before she tugged the goggles off her face.

She was back in her living room now, only that she was still standing on the spot near the couch where she had first worn the goggles. It looked like she and Bonnie hadn’t actually moved anywhere in the real world as they explored the virtual one which, to Marceline’s chagrin, had to be her own twisted mind.

But their hands were still linked. She quickly let go and found an excuse in helping Bonnie take off her own goggles.

“Hey, we didn’t move.” Marceline had nothing but the obvious to say to take her mind off her own uneasiness. She dropped the two pairs of goggles on the couch before looking back at the other girl.

Bonnibel nodded at what the vampire said. She was in her heavy white knitwear again. She was looking at everything except Marceline, her hands clasped nervously behind her. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t play a real game,” she started in a timid voice. “We were using the default program that I developed specifically for mind exploration. I mean, I can basically make anything to aid me in exploring the rest of Ooo, but people’s brains are uncharted territory and I was just extremely curious how the goggles would actually work—“

“Did it actually work?” Marceline interrupted. “Back there—“ she pointed a thumb behind her, but after a quick realization, pointed instead to her own temple with a wry smile. “I mean, back here, was that actually my subconscious?”

“Only you can tell. The default program has one function which is to allow your brain to create an interface where you can see yourself, or anyone wearing the goggles, to explore your own mind and interact with it through some visual cues. Whether the program was built perfectly to achieve that, I don’t know for sure. We’re the only ones who’ve tried it,” the princess explained and lowered herself on the couch. She didn’t mind the discomfort anymore since her heart was beating way too fast ever since she saw that blasted document in Marceline’s virtual reality.

“Right, I can’t tell either,” Marceline scratched the back of her neck, not wanting to say anything else about the matter.

“Anyway, I’m really sorry for intruding,” Bonnibel braved a rueful look into Marceline’s eyes.

Marceline brushed it off with grin, largely relieved that no doors in her mind were opened and grateful that Bonnibel was respectful of her privacy.

“Psh, it’s cool Bon. Though it’d be cooler if I get to explore your mind too.”

Marceline’s grin had widened mischievously at her own idea. Bonnibel quickly grabbed the two goggles away from Marceline’s reach.

“Um, maybe not today,” Bonnibel nervously evaded as she stuffed the goggles into her pack.

Marceline could practically smell Bonnibel’s anxiety at the idea of her mind being probed.

“Aw, come on. It would just be fair, wouldn't it? Plus I’m really curious what a brainlord’s brain would actually look like. I bet we’d get lost in there.” Marceline chuckled. 

Bonnibel bit her lip, fearing that if she refused she would be thoroughly inequitable. It would taint her newly-attained reputation as a fair monarch ever since she regained her title. But oh, her thoughts, her secrets…

Marceline took the pack from her hands.

“Come on, Bubbs. You owe me.” Marceline said ominously for effect. 

Bonnibel sighed. At that point Marceline didn’t know if Bonnie was sad or nervous about what she just said, but something in her gut told her she was going to drop something big when the princess got off the couch and stood in front of her with such proximity that Marceline couldn’t help but notice the tiny freckles on her cheeks.

“Just… one thing before we do that,” Bonnibel said quietly while her hands rested on Marceline’s wrists.

Marceline was entranced by blue eyes that looked up at her with an unreadable expression. She tossed the pack aside. “What one thing?” she muttered.

Raising herself on tiptoe, Bonnibel closed the gap between them to place a soft kiss on Marceline’s lips.

Marceline’s eyes widened in surprise, but it didn’t take long for her to reciprocate. She was the kind of person who relied on instinct and therefore not much thinking was involved when she returned Bonnibel’s kiss and slid her hands down her waist.

It was instinct they way their limbs moved in relation to each other’s bodies, the way their hands stroked and settled in places untouched since hundreds of years ago. The way Bonnibel’s body felt against hers when the princess moved closer as their kiss deepened. The way Marceline allowed herself to be pushed down to sit on the couch so that Bonnibel could settle on her lap, the way Bonnibel slung her arms around a grey neck while cool hands trailed down the small of her back, stroking the exposed pink flesh there, earning a sigh. 

“I think this is how I should sit on your couch from now on,” Bonnibel declared breathlessly on Marceline’s lap, but with all the authority of a true royal, before she went in for another kiss which Marceline returned on autopilot.

She was that way even before she became a vampire. Her half-human composition made her susceptible to emotion, a weakness she had to learn to control, but which nevertheless remained with her until she was turned. She had already known the dissonant and often painful tugs at her heart because of love or despair or both. When the confusion was unbearable, she left it to instinct. Her father’s indifference growing up, Simon’s inevitable abandonment and the dangers of the world post-apocalypse, instinct made her survive all these until the vampiric abilities she acquired made things easier. 

But her short stint at being mortal also made things a lot more significant. She could feel the gravity of Bonnibel’s feelings the way she felt her own weight on the ground when she was mortal not long ago. 

Still, instinct led her hand up Bonnibel’s sweater, fingertips tracing the edge of a lacy bra. A millennia ago she would have unclasped it in no time, relying as she was solely on instinct then. Now her touch was different. Not hesitant, but careful, almost savoring the smooth flesh that shivered under her light touch while they kissed slowly, a kiss that could end any minute if Bonnibel pulled away for any reason. 

Mortality gave her back a perspective she had lost a long time ago. The temporality of things will necessitate a sense of urgency, failing in which will result in regret. 

Whether it was a picture of the future or a reflection of her deepest desires that she saw through the VR goggles, being locked between Bonnie’s legs with her bottom lip held captive between Bonnie’s own blurred the difference until there was nothing but pure desire in her brain.

She was the one who pulled away from the kiss but she kept her hold on Bonnibel’s waist. Their foreheads touched and Bonnibel closed her eyes, face flushed, refusing to make eye contact.

“Bonnie.”

“Yes?” The princess replied, eyes still closed.

“Let’s go upstairs.”

Perhaps half drunk and half dreaming, Bonnibel replied with, “But you said we can’t open any doors.”

“We’re back in the real world, Bon. I’m sure it’s just my bedroom upstairs.”

Bonnie’s eyes fluttered open in realization. A blush, then a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating has changed. Thanks for reading!

 

“Hold on to me,” Marceline instructed as she started to hover with Bonnie still on top her. The princess obliged by resting her head on Marceline’s chest as they floated up to the vampire’s room.This position allowed Marceline to surreptitiously take Bonnie’s pack with them upstairs.

Marceline hadn't forgotten the fact that Bonnie still owed her a trip to her brain, although her crotch was telling her to explore the princess’s body more than her mind. She took them both to her bed,careful to drop the pack at its foot without stopping mid-flight, until they reached above the covers where she hovered for a moment, still enjoying the pressure of Bonnibel’s weight on top of her before finally allowing herself to land on her back. 

Except for the VR goggles, there was nothing that happened so far that day that they hadn’t done before. The memory of their last kiss was probably behind one of the doors of her mind, endlessly on loop how on that day she had shuffled back into her pants before Bonnie woke and dropped a goodbye kiss on the sleeping girl’s lips before she flew out of the window into the night, into uncertainty and danger once again. But the flying together was happening a lot lately and a natural rhythm had settled between them whenever either of them had somewhere to go. The other one always ended up tagging along. 

Bonnibel still found it difficult to look at her seeing as the kiss was her move, but now that they had stopped, she had no choice. She glanced at the vampire through her lashes before settling on the exposed flesh between Marceline’s jeans and t-shirt. She traced a finger on the muscles there as Marceline stared at her face.

 “Was this your idea of distracting me so I could forget about poking around your brain?” Marceline asked, voice low with wanting, grey hands resting on the hips above her.

There was a trace of mischief in Bonnie’s smile. Before she could reply, Marceline couldn't help but sit up to catch her lips in another kiss. This time it was more urgent, open-mouthed and not shy at all unlike the one Bonnie initiated. Heat spread down from Bonnie’s lips to the apex of her legs where she was perched so conveniently on the vampire’s abdomen. Marceline reached up under her sweater and undid the clasp on her bra in one swift movement. Bonnibel was practically shaking with desire as she felt her own breasts being freed. She broke their kiss to pull her sweater over head and allowed her bra to fall as the vampire wasted no time in latching on to a pink nipple. A gasp.

“It seems to be—ah!—working…” Bonnie gasped, clutching at Marceline’s hair. 

The vampire suddenly stopped and leaned back to look at her pointedly. Gray hands that were once on her bottom now fell on the bed. 

“Marcy, please,” Bonnibel groveled in voice strained with need, taking Marceline’s hands and placing them on her exposed breasts. Marceline allowed her hands to linger only for a while before dropping them again with lopsided grin. 

“I’m at a disadvantage here, princess. You’ve literally been in my mind. Now I want to be in yours,” Marceline prodded.

Bonnie groaned. “I want you inside _me_ , not my mind!”

“Can’t I be inside both?”

Bonnibel raised an eyebrow. “Like virtual reality sex?”

Marceline snickered below her. “Hey, that’s not a bad idea. You’ve always been real kinky, princess.”

The vampire transformed her left hand into a dark slimy tentacle and stretched it to reach at the foot of the bed. When she retracted it and turned it back to her normal hand, Bonnie was surprised to find her pack.

“You. You’re so sneaky!” Bonnibel exclaimed, hitting a cackling Marceline on the chest. She pointed at her head. “This is off limits.” Then she pointed at an exposed breast which still glistened from Marceline’s mouth. “This, however—”

Marceline responded by gripping Bonnie’s ass with both hands to press the girl harder down on the crotch of her jeans. She could feel Bonnie’s heat down there, intensifying her own as their breaths mingled once more in a sloppy kiss.

“You still feel so good…” Bonnie whimpered as she felt the vampire’s tongue lapping feverishly against her hardened and sensitive peak. She unconsciously ground her hips and moved against Marceline’s body underneath her, feeling a strong need for friction between her legs as her breasts were being given thorough attention by Marceline’s mouth.

“You feeling adventurous, princess?” Marceline murmured against a pert pink nipple, one hand grabbing a pair of goggles. Bonnie swatted it away in frustration and got off Marceline’s lap. 

“Hey!—” but as soon as she saw Bonnie take off her shorts and panties, she settled back into bed as Bonnie rolled her eyes at her. Completely nude now, she sat on the spot beside Marceline and leaned over to kiss her. The vampire reached for a breast and fondled the soft flesh, making Bonnibel sigh happily against her lips.

“Forget about the goggles. Your body is all the adventure I’m ever going to need, Marceline.” Bonnie murmured on her lips all sultry and full of longing. Marceline was still fully clothed. She trailed a hand down to the vampire’s pants to undo the belt. Marceline let her.

“Is this what you want?”

Marceline’s form shifted from her normal slender frame to a large hulking werewolf with a shaggy coat of thick black hair as dark as the night. Sharp yellow eyes stared at her, a lip trembling menacingly as low growl vibrated in its chest. 

Bonnie’s bottom lip was between her teeth as she nodded innocently as if she wasn’t absolutely turned on at the prospect of being of fucked by this monstrous creature. Only Bonnibel could pull off that look while she made Marceline imagine all the shapes she could possibly fantasize about in her brain which Bonnie had unjustifiably declared off limits. It made Marceline go crazy with lust.

It did not help at all that Bonnie’s wetness smeared on Marceline’s abdomen as the princess climbed back astride her and made a grinding motion, balancing herself by placing her hands on the vampire’s chest while she gyrated shamelessly. Marceline could feel herself growing damp.

She flipped them over, causing Bonnie to yelp in alarm. The creature bared its fangs as it pushed Bonnibel’s legs open, threatening to split her apart. The princess felt a shard of terror strike her heart as she took in Marceline’s form looming over her body. No, this wasn’t the first time she saw the vampire in this shape, certainly not the first time in bed either, but the last time had been a long, long time ago. She squirmed underneath the monster and looked away.

Upon seeing Bonnibel’s expression, Marceline returned to her human form. Bonnie felt relieved and also a little disappointed. Her veins still pulsed from Marceline’s formidable shape…

“Too scary?”

“Sorry, I just got a little surprised,” Bonnie was still panting in both relief and excitement. “Try again?”

Marceline chuckled darkly and shifted her weight between Bonnie’s thighs. “I got something else I know you’ll like.”

The vampire stayed humanoid but as she ground her hips against Bonnie’s moist lower lips, Bonnie felt the hard shaft between her legs. Before she could react, five black tentacles sprouted from Marceline’s back, elongating themselves slowly towards their intended targets.

Bonnie’s eyes widened as two tentacles wrapped themselves around her arms and pinned her to the bed. Another pair latched themselves onto her nipples, making her cry out as she was pinched and sucked. She tried to worm her way out of the appendages around her arms but a fifth one coiled around her neck just loose enough to allow her to breathe. Its tip hovered above her mouth, like a python ready to strike.

Meanwhile Marceline was already pushing aside her own underwear to free a thick shaft just as dark as the tentacles attacking the princess’s helpless body. It was already slick with Marceline's own arousal. She rubbed it against Bonnie’s pussy lips as the underside of it grazed Bonnie’s clit. She felt the candy monarch’s fear as she writhed underneath Marceline, so the vampire eased her into it by teasing and coaxing her dripping entrance with her shaft. The tip of it was her own clit, turning her on with every stroke.

“You feel so good, Bonnie,” Marceline blurted as she continued to slide up Bonnie’s slit. The princess was in a fit of gasps and moans from being bombarded with stimulation, begging Marceline not to stop.

“No? You don’t want me inside you yet?”

Bonnie managed to shake her head once, pointing her gaze at Marceline’s hips which were moving slowly up and down.

“Just like this then,” Marceline murmured.

Bonnie nodded and closed her eyes as Marceline continued, this time teasingly burying the tip between Bonnie’s plump lips. Bonnie gasped at the motion which Marceline repeatedly made after every stroke at Bonnie’s clit. The vampire couldn’t help it—another tentacle shot out from her back and latched on to Bonnie’s aching clit and made a lapping motion at it, making her moan loudly in elevating volumes. It allowed Marceline to dip the head of her tentacle shaft at Bonnie’s entrance, taking great pains not to bury its entire length yet as she sucked in a breath at the amazing sensation.

“I’m coming, get inside me, please,” Bonnie mewled as she moved her hips feebly against Marceline’s shaft. The vampire wasted no time and finally entered her up to the hilt and not a second later she felt Bonnie’s walls tighten around her length as she came, her body quaking in pleasure against the tentacles that held her down. She tried to ride out Bonnie’s orgasm but the girl’s unbelievably tight walls limited the vampire to slow and shallow thrusts.

One by one, the tentacles let go of Bonnie. They retracted and hid themselves into Marceline’s body. The princess had her eyes closed, forehead drenched in sweat and lips parted as she regained her breath. Marceline was still inside her.

“Did you come?” Bonnie asks. 

“No.”

“Come here,” Bonnie beckoned her by taking purchase of Marceline’s dark shaft. “Is this still you?”

Marceline frowned. “Of course it is, it’s—Ah!” Bonnie ran a thumb over the tip and smiled at her reaction. “It’s my clitoris, if you’re wondering.”

Bonnie grinned as her eyes wandered over her gratefully. “Exactly what I assumed. I think I like it better this way. 

“Uh huh, you would. You love penetration.” Marceline remarked with another gasp as Bonnie continued to tease the tip. 

“Penetrate this?” Bonnie opened her mouth and lolled her tongue out. “Let me return the favor hm?”

They’d never done it like this before, but if Bonnie would let her, Marceline would do this again and again to the princess—being encased in the warmth of her mouth felt amazing. She was grasping the headboard as she knelt in front of Bonnie’s face which had an expression of gusto as she held Marceline’s shaft and swirled her tongue on the tip. It made the vampire grip her pink hair in a tight fist, groaning with every stroke of her tongue as she profusely thanked Hierophant for her powers.  

“Bonnie,” Marceline called breathlessly. “Stick your tongue out.”

 Bonnie obliged after a few more playful sucks at the tip of the shaft. Marceline grasped it and started rubbing the tip against Bonnie’s tongue as her face contorted in pleasure.

“Fuck, suck it some more,” Marceline commanded. After Bonnie complied and sucked with her lips a couple of times, Marceline held her chin in a harsh grip, ordering her to stick her tongue out again. The vampire started rubbing again and this time Bonnie stiffened her tongue for more pressure. That did it for Marceline—her hips bucked as she continued to stroke the tip, groaning loudly as she came against the princess’s tongue.

Bonnie lapped around and along the shaft as she watched Marceline’s abdomen contract with every shallow breath, a superfluity for the undead, but a habit hard to shake off after an exceptionally satisfying orgasm.

Marceline held her chin again, gently this time, to make Bonnie look up at her.

“You… That was...” The vampire could shake her head, thoroughly satisfied.

Bonnie giggled and dropped a kiss on her stomach. “I told you your body was adventure enough.”

Marceline grinned, thanked eternity for her twisted lot in life (or death) and retracted her phallic clit into its normal form. Bonnie pouted playfully as Marceline settled beside her. The vampire was giving her an expectant, almost excited look.

“What?” Bonnie asked, growing a little annoyed and self-conscious at the attention. 

Marceline only smirked. “I’m wondering if you’re also ‘Bonnibel Abadeer’ inside your brain.”

Bonnie groaned, not wanting to broach the topic on the VR goggles again. Frankly her mind was still reeling from the sex and she wanted to remain blissfully blank like this for a while longer. So she sank underneath the covers, settled on Marceline’s collarbone and closed her eyes. The vampire immediately draped an arm around her.

“Bonnie.” Marceline drew out her name, waiting for an answer.

“I doubt it,” Bonnie pondered as she snuggled comfortably against Marceline who stiffened at her short answer.

“What, you don’t like the idea?”

Bonnie could hear uncertainty and even a hint of indignation in her voice, perhaps due to the fact that Marceline already technically admitted that she herself liked the idea, thanks to the goddamned VR goggles—so Bonnie dropped a kiss on her sternum to placate her.

“Can we save the pillow talk for later, baby?” She cooed against gray skin. It reacted with goosebumps against her lips at the old endearment. “I just want to _be_  in this feeling of having been just fucked out of my mind.”

Marceline bristled, shifting beneath her. “You used to say that all the time to avoid talking to me, or you’d pretend to fall asleep. It was my cue to show myself out.”

Bonnie’s fluttered open as she sighed against Marceline’s chest. “You know that was never my intention, Marceline.” 

“That’s the thing with you, I never know what you’re thinking. The only time we got to see each other was in your bedroom, and we never talked, we just fucked.” Marceline spat out, her body rigid with emotion. 

“You’re exaggerating, of course we talked! I told you all about my day every time you visited—”

“That’s not what I meant by talking. I meant, about _us_ ,” Marceline clenched her jaw, irritation growing by the minute. “You know, this is starting to feel a lot like the very goddamned reason why we fell out in the first place.”

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut in frustration, biting her tongue from making a rude comeback. She herself had a lot to say about their shared history, how her relationship with Marceline had the effect of straining her kingdom’s diplomatic ties with other sovereigns who had offered their kings, princes and other heads of state whom Bonnie rejected as judiciously as possible; how everything seemed so impossible to accomplish with no one to talk to about her daily challenges, and that she had so little time for personal matters that she could only indulge Marceline with sex right before she went to bed, and that the release Marceline brought her took away the need to talk at all, content as she was to simply be in Marceline’s arms without the issue of their “status” adding to her ever-mounting pile of burdens. But she never told Marceline this for fear that the vampire would misconstrue her words as she often did before she would storm out and avoid her for months. 

So Bonnie propped herself up to face Marceline whose eyes were dark with recollection. She held Marceline’s face and met the vampire’s gaze, trying to remember what started this argument.

“Inside my brain, I’m not Bonnibel Ab—,” Bonnie paused, feeling her cheeks grow warm. “I don’t have your last name. I think your mind made it appear that way because you’re part human. You were brought up under that culture where marriage allows you to adopt your partner’s last name.” She continued, licking her lips in thought. Marceline kept her gaze on her, listening intently.

“Well, my mind doesn’t show me that. I grew up under a different system—one you already know about. If I marry someone, only our titles change.” 

Bonnie paused again to take in Marceline’s features. She was calm now, with a silent plea in her eyes for Bonnie to go on.

“Give me a kiss before I continue?” Bonnie requested rather primly. Marceline obliged and gave her a gentle peck.

“Thank you.” Bonnie whispered against her lips before pulling away. “It’s funny how your virtual reality world is so opposite to mine. Just like how our lives are so opposite. It’s as if we—oh, never mind.” Bonnie balked at the thought. 

Marceline frowns at her. “Come on, say it.”

Bonnie hesitated. “We both know you're not politically inclined. But It’s as if you want to be part of my world, like you want to be a proper monarch… and you made yourself a permanent fixture there too when you gave me your last name and somehow brought our kingdoms together,” Bonnie cleared her throat, still feeling uncomfortably giddy at the prospect, however remote the possibility was that the current monarchy would permit such an arrangement, let alone with a vampire monarch and/or Lord of Evil.

Marceline looked at their hands which had somehow found themselves while Bonnie explained. She admitted in a low voice, “I was never shy about wanting that.”

Bonnie gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand. “I know. I’ve explained to you before why it’s not entirely permissible. I have to admit though, your VR world was fantastic—the ‘Five Kingdoms Pact’? You would have to possess serious political mojo to manage that.” 

“It’s the Queen of Ooo and Lord of Evil tandem, I tell ya,” Marceline wiggled her eyebrows smugly.

Bonnie grinned uncontrollably at the thought—the fantasy of her and Marceline ruling the world was one she never knew she wanted until she saw a glimpse of it in Marceline’s brain.

“That would be so math, I can’t even contain myself,” Bonnie sighed. “But let me finish, it’s a little different in my version.”

“We both know I love my kingdom, and... Well, we aren't married in the world that the goggles show me. I’m not a princess, I don’t have a kingdom. No rules, no duties, no schedules, except perhaps for purely personal appointments. Everything I deeply desire, that’s what I see. I’m just an ordinary scientist who lives with the love of her life” she bit her lip and traced circles on Marceline’s arm. “In a rickety house inside a cave, where I have a superbly awesome underground laboratory.” Bonnie laughed softly at the last part. Marceline joined in with a chuckle, gazing warmly at the princess after what she said.

“The love of your life being…?” Marceline prodded as she stroked Bonnie’s cheek. 

Bonnie shrugged, “I don’t know, who else lives in a house inside a cave?”

“Well, I knew this dude once,” Marceline kidded as Bonnie engulfed her in a kiss to shut her up. Marceline dutifully returned the kiss and placed Bonnie on her lap once again, realizing that their virtual reality worlds weren’t so different, but Marceline had a feeling that the next time she’d wear those goggles again, she’d see something more familiar, more attuned to this reality where the princess was peppering her face with kisses and gazing at her amorously, wholeheartedly accepting who and what she was.

But she was keeping a pair of Bonnie’s goggles, just in case the princess decides to wear her own pair first.


End file.
